Once upon a time
by lafeedeslilas
Summary: Collection of bittersweet ones-hots: "Once Upon a Time" Chro x kid , "Glass Slippers: Fragile" Chro x kid , "To Neverland" Tsu x Bla , "Mad as a Hatter" Mak x kid , "Golden Staircase" mak x so , "And So She Slept" Spir x ka , "Leave Me a Kiss" kim x ox
1. Chapter 1: Once upon a time

**Once upon a time.**

**By Lafeedeslilas**

Once upon a time. Once upon a time there was a maid. A mermaid. But the mermaid fell in love with a prince.

…………..

"Chrona" Medusa stood coldly behind of her daughter "Chrona" She called again and the girl lifted her head to respond with a shaky voice

"Y..Yes?" The witch's golden eyes stared at the trembling back and hunched shoulders that had just responded. She smirked.

"You are going to die" said she. Chrona didn't respond but her trembling worsened. With obvious hardship she managed to ask to her mother in between stutters.

"Wh..why?"

"Because the life that I gave you is consuming your soul." the woman paused "No, let me correct that. The blood I gave to you to make you live is eating you up. You will turn into a rain of ugly black blood." Medusa walked a few steps to locate herself face to face with the sword wielder. "Do you want to die Chrona?"

Chrona felt an enormous wave of fear swell in her chest. She shuddered and cast her eyes on the ground in search of a nothing that might calm her. In between gasps she answered

"N..No"

"What? I cant hear you Chrona"

"NO!" Medusa smirk widened and she let her serpents tongue slither her lips. The woman moved her head next to her daughter's ear and hissed

"Then kill him" Medusa complemented her instruction "Kill Shinigami's Son"

………

Once upon a time. Once upon a time there was a maid. A mermaid. But the mermaid fell in love with a prince.

So the mermaid went to the witch and asked for a new life. A life on the earth. The witch acceded and gave the mermaid a potion which would allow her grow legs.

………

She didn't wish to die. How odd. She had always wished she had just died. But since she had entered Shibusen in order to "spy", she suddenly didn't wish she had died. Suddenly she didn't want to leave the new world she had been introduced into, the new world where she had friends that called her and cared for her. Rather she wished she had not been born. Like that she wouldn't have to feel the pain she was feeling right now. She wouldn't have known that the sky was painfully and breathtakingly blue. That feelings of depression and obscure loneliness was not all that existed within her. She wouldn't have known them. She wouldn't have to kill him. She wished she had not been born.

…………….

"_Wh.. why..y must I ..K..kill him?"_

"_Because a shinigami's heart can pump even a demon's black blood. You need his heart to live; therefore you must kill him before the day of your death: Tomorrow's dawn"_

……………_._

_Kill one more_. She repeated the phrase as if it were a jinx. Simply hear the dying scream of one more. One more. He was just one more being killed by her hands. It was ok, it was simply one more scream.

Chrona pale eyes wandered around the door of Kidd's room. In the other side her target would be taking his usual sleep of the hour. She knew he never woke up in his sleep time. Not even if black star crashed through his ceiling he would twitch an eye. Chrona gulped and tightened her grip around ragnarock and entered the room. She just had to kill one more.

……….

So the mermaid went to the witch and asked for a new life. A life on the earth. The witch acceded and gave the mermaid a potion which would allow her grow legs.

However the witch had a condition. If the mermaid couldn't do what she had gone to do in the land, she would turn into foam at the end of a certain time. She would die.

……….

As predicted, Kidd was sleeping peacefully. Chrona stepped nervously nearer to the body and raised her blade on the body. She was ready to descend the sword to the neck of the sleeping death god's son. She closed shut her eyes. Just one more. Just one more movement and she would be saved. She would live. She wouldn't have to leave this world.

Her blade would get smothered by blood like always. The person under the tip would shriek and die instantly like always. She would just have to do it like always. But then… why wouldn't her hand strike? Her hand wouldn't move a single inch.

………..

However the witch had a condition. If the mermaid couldn't do what she had gone to do in the land, she would turn into foam at the end of a certain time. She would die.

But alas, time is merciless. Her seconds had ran out. The mermaid didn't wish to die. So the witch told her that if she stabbed the human, she would live and not become lifeless foam.

…………….

Her shoulders shook violently but her grip didn't loosen. He hands kept still. Chrona panicked. The sun had begun to rise and had began to engulf the horizon in a warm red color but the black of her dress absorbed it and made it into nothing. The demon sword wielder tried to encourage herself but it was no use.

"It's me or you" Although her body was trembling, strangely her voice sounded firm for the first time; even she was surprised at the feat she had just achieved. "It's me or you. I shouldn't have been born. I was going to die anyways, I was a failed experiment. But I lived because at the last moment I was injected with black blood" The girl finally lowered her sword and clutched it towards her heart. She knelt next to Kidd who still slept contentedly "I never got to tell you before but the when you patted my back that time…" Her grey eyes suddenly felt unknown liquids invade it. Tears were swelling up "… was enough to make me feel… safe for a first." She wiped her wet cheeks with her free hands and kissed his lips. She gave a shaky smile mingled with sweet sadness "It's me or you. So.. It's you."

………….

But alas, time is merciless. Her seconds had ran out. The mermaid didn't wish to die. So the witch told her that if she stabbed the human, she would live and not become lifeless foam.

So the mermaid went with her human form to the sleeping prince. She raised the dagger high in the air in order to save her own life. But the mermaid's will faltered the moment she saw the human's peaceful face and without bearing the sight of it nor the thought of killing him, she turned around, ran to the sea and threw herself to the water with the melting sun.

The mermaid became one with the foam.

……………

Chrona left quietly as she had entered. As if she had never been there in the first place. Dawn covered her hair and she extended hands in an innocent attempt to catch the light that was engulfing her. She smiled again. This time a smile of pure bliss.

"I never knew I could glow." Whispered she

She was not scared of death anymore, she was going to accept it; she was going to die for it, for him. And so Chrona faded together with the wind leaving behind four shy words.

"Kidd, I loved you"

……………

The mermaid became one with the foam.

And she was no more.

Yes, it was once upon a time. Once upon a time there was a maid. A mermaid. But the mermaid fell in love with a prince.

…………

"Chrona! Where is Chrona!" Maka shouted at every person that had crossed her path "She is not in her room! She is not anywhere! I can't find her!" She explained helplessly; this time to Kidd.

"Maka calm down." The shinigami's son said "She couldn't have disappeared into thin air. You'll find her."

"I'll.. I'll try to search for her again…"And Maka went off with Soul running behind her. Kidd sighed and looked through one of the ample windows of the school.

It was pouring clear crystal rain.

**End**

……**..**

**Author notes: The Disney movie of the little mermaid is not the original. The one written by Christen Anderson doesn't end with the mermaid marrying the prince, so sorry…**

**The story happens a little bit before Chrona's disappearance episode ok?**

** note: Personally, I think that the ending is not sad at all. I know that Chrona dies and all that , but you see, Chrona was destined to become black ugly rain (as medusa had said), however the ending says otherwise. I say she has freed herself from her enslavement and fear. She dealt and decided her own future, and has overcame it by changing it. So please dont be sad, fellas~

**Well… hope you liked the story… now.. go… REVIEW!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2: Glass slippers: Fragile

**Glass slippers: Fragile.**

**By Lafeedeslilas**

_Cinderella, all brooms, rags and ashes,_

_Alone, among the evil step- sisters and lavish sashes._

_One day the prince decided to hold a grand ball,_

_The sisters, to the ball swept away, make up and all_

_Cinderella, all broom, rags and ashes,_

_Cried in between suffocated hushes._

…………….

…………….

"Whose book is this?"

"Oh, mine." Maka said, raising her hand. "I was planning to read it to Chrona today."

Kidd eyed the golden lined title that was woven on the black hard cover, and rose a brow.

"Cinderella?" he read aloud. Maka nodded as she walked towards him with her hands clasped on her back.

"Papa used to read it to me every night before bedtime." She commented casually.

"Would you mind if I borrow it? Chichiue never read me. I wasn't particularly interested in children books at that age." Kid finally asked after flapping the pages.

"Huh? Well, I'm not sure you'll like it but…. How long will you take?"

"It's thin. I'll be done in a day."

…………..

……........

"_Why do you weep, child? Why are you still sitting next to cinders?"_

_The fairy god-mother chirped as she wove the air like blinding thunder,_

"_Do hurry, or you shall be late! Do rise, for I shall make you a princess today!"_

_The pumpkin was reborn as a carriage, the mice in horses,_

_Rags into a gown, complete with a delicate pair of glass slippers._

_And so Cinderella hurried to the ball, where the prince fatefully waited,_

_And she danced all night with the prince, delighted._

…………..

…………..

"I've been looking for you, Maka. So you were visiting Chrona? What a good timing, I was just don- Are you alright?"

Maka was standing, fist clenched, looking ahead with an angry scowl.

"Kid.." Her voice was trembling; from anger or grief, it was hard to tell. She resumed her sentence and gritted her teeth as tears began swelling up, "Chrona is…Chrona is gone…"

"What?" He didn't quite understand. _Gone? Where?_

"I'm going to talk to Soul.." The female tech said without answer the last question and hastily passed the death god's son, trying to not show her tears. He didn't stop her.

He just stepped into the room.

His eyes travelled from the bed to the corner, where Chrona used to crouch.

'Mr. Corner', she used to call it. Humans, he had come to realize, were amusing beings, giving often complicated names to places and people when they could be called by what they were.

He stared at the bare bricks. It took time for the thought of her not being there, to sink in. There was no grey wandering eyes, no weak stuttering, no shy smile.

She was really gone.

…………

…………

_Midnight strikes and the spell is broken._

_The girl releases herself from his grasp, shaken._

_He in vain tries to her hand catch,_

_The girl runs down the stair case in a rush._

_She leaves a single glass slipper behind her path,_

_The ill-lover clutches it near his heart._

……………

……………

They hadn't really spoken much to each other. Few, quiet greetings, and some doubtful gazes. They were not a really common relationship to-be, after all. The son of the god. The daughter of the witch.

Not much conversation, there.

Then he wondered how. How, in such a short time, had such a lukewarm feeling sprouted in his soul. He hated it at first, because he had always been cold. Cold to the imperfect world he lived in, and indifferent to other humans. They were pretty much predictable. Not interesting at all.

Or so he thought.

He was still standing in the empty room, feeling somehow hurt, but yet gave a small amused snort.

Shibusen, was an interesting place. Interacting with humans, speaking with them, getting along with them. New kind of people, unexpected enemies. A _mess_. Unpredictable asymmetry. It made his head spin. But it was …._fun._ Yes, feeling his stomach go upside down and swirl was somehow fun. He decided he could tolerate some of it, at least if it never took human form. He wouldn't stand that. However right now, it didn't feel fun at all. His chest ached for some reason and he couldn't grasp the sense of it.

His eyes travelled absently through the small window. He could almost see her kneeling down and looking at the night.

'_There is no rush'_

That's what he had told her the day he organized the little party in his mansion.

'_There is no rush'_

How foolish. She was gone before he could have invited her to see a movie, to have dinner together, to start as friends first. Perhaps, maybe like that she wouldn't have left. She would have still be there, on the corner; He would see the grey wandering eyes, the weak stuttering, the shy smile.

The annoying lukewarm feeling disappeared as a flame with the wind.

And it left only ash.

………….

………….

_To all young woman, the young man tried,_

_The little glass slipper that the girl had left behind._

_None, however matched the petite size,_

_none of the beautiful woman, could say otherwise._

_The prince, searched and searched throughout the land,_

_But no one was the one, whom he would ask for her hand._

…………….

…………….

Kid's hand began trembling, the black book he was holding, shook along it.

He had enjoyed reading the book; It had a happy ending. The prince found the woman he had been looking for and they married to be happily ever after.

Chrona too, was gone, and had left him with only a glass slipper.

His head dropped in resignation. Golden eyes emotionless, hand and book still shaking. He silently mused despite the pain. The death god, defeated by a mere human girl without her doing anything at all.

He knew he was not the prince of the story, he didn't have the confidence to find her, and less to bring her back.

Yet, his love had been like the glass slipper. It had only fitted her.

It was time to say good bye. It would have never worked out anyways, he told himself countless of times. He was not the hero of the story and would never be.

He dropped the book and the glass slipper shattered.

He left.

………

END

**AN: Another one similar to the first one. Haha, I just wanted to write something sad, for some reason. I'm planning on making this into a lot of one-shot collection. All bitter-sweet. Tell me what you think…**

**ANYWAYS, I hope you liked it, though. **

**Please also tell me if it made you cry (I would be proud), made you laugh (no comments), or made you go like 'ewww' (actually I wouldn't like a review like that, but I'll be brave, so bring it on!).**

**So… ReVIew!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: To Neverland

**To neverland.**

**By Lafeedeslilas**

……………

_Peter took Wendy to fly._

_Wendy came to love Peter Pan._

_Wendy grew up. Peter never did._

_And so, their fates went down different paths._

…………..

Growing up sucked.

The random thought crossed his mind while he sat under the showering rain, grey skies and in the middle of nothing, bleeding.

Yes, growing up sucked.

"Black star! Brace yourself! "

His eyes, dark eyes, shifted half-heartedly towards the distant voice that made itself a way between the deafening rain. He knew who it belonged to: Tsubaki's and she was carrying a fair amount of bandages in between her arms, the mud beneath her feet dirtied her dress as she run.

He snorted.

"Tsubaki, don't sweat it, it's not like I'm going to _die_. "

"Black star!"

It was a mix of shock and sadness, with a hint of motherly reproach-tone mingled somewhere in it. He had always liked that. He never had knew his mother; and he had decided that Tsubaki was enough. Then he chortled arrogantly, as he had always done. The girl who had already dropped on her knees to tend the wounds, let a slight scowl add the helpless expression she had been wearing.

"Please…"

The assassin stopped the laughter and abruptly looked at the floor. He spat.

"Yeah. I know, no more jokes about dying and the other stuff…"

The crimson droplets kept dripping down his injured arms and head; it pattered softly on the ground as if it were also part of the rain. The boy didn't wince when his partner adjusted the cloth as the last step.

"You… are too reckless" she managed to say in a soft, yet scolding voice. This time it was Black star's turn to scowl.

"I'm not. I'm_ god_." His voice was grave and it dropped heavily on the air and on the flower's heart. However the tsubaki didn't yield this time; she forced him to listen to her. She hoped to hide the quivering on her voice, the franticness of it, but she didn't succeed.

"You are not a _god_! Why can't you understand that? You have a mortal body, Black star! Can't you see all this blood? Or are you_ pretending_ to not see it? Why do you do thi…"

"SHUT UP"

And that was enough to make her look away from him. The hostile eyes that she had seen him show to his enemies countless of times was this time shown to her. She put her hand on her heart as she thought that she had just felt it crack.

_Ah._ She had forgotten that his fearsome eyes had always been of a beautiful green color. The color of hope, the color of dreams.

"Please, don't push yourself…" she finally begged softly, after finding the courage to speak. Tsubaki kept wrapping the wounds. Only the pitter-patter of the rain could be heard again, and it didn't show any signs of stopping. Black star closed his eyes and feigned tiredness.

_She wanted him to grow up._

He peeked silently at how she so earnestly took care of him and shut his eyes again, more tightly.

_He didn't wish to grow up_.

His eye lids opened up and noticed that there were no stars in the cloudy sky. It was obvious, yet he had never quite given much attention to it. Growing up would be like that, he thought. To be covered by reality, to sink and to never surface again for the sake of shining. For the sole sake of dreaming. To disappear. To be nothing.

"I love you"

The words came to him as a whisper, one with the wind. Barely audible, barely perceivable but it could never been taken back. Both knew that.

"So please…" Her clasped hands were trembling on the ground. The rain hadn't properly washed his blood from her finger tips. "…please, stop trying to become… become something so ..unreachable… I can't bear this anymore….I…I..!!"

The green eyes didn't change, and from his mouth, no words were uttered. He merely spread his arms and Tsubaki instantly threw herself on his chest, crying. He didn't hug back. He never could.

Because, those _feelings_, he couldn't understand them. He couldn't respond to them as she deserved. He didn't know them. For him, she was only a friend, a motherly figure, a loyal partner. And even if this was the same thing as what she had expressed, it didn't matter.

She had grown up. And she couldn't follow him anymore.

Dragging her would only mean hurting her. His own hands would tear off every single petal, he would break her into dust. He wouldn't_ bear_ that.

But, he couldn't follow her path either.

He had lived for the sake of his dream. He had been running the whole time, and he simply couldn't stop. Even if he were tired. He couldn't stop. This was his life. His _breath_.

With a forced but expert, smile, he pulled the woman from him.

"Tsubaki, go home first. I'll catch up in a while."_ Home_. The word resounded like a rock down an empty can. "I have something to do. Ok?" Tsubaki looked up to him and met his eyes.

_Green, the color of hope. Hope, the element of insanity._

She opened her mouth to object, but he gently cleared a wasted tear before she uttered a word. She nodded, obediently collected herself and stood. After throwing him an unsure look, she finally walked away.

The assassin kept his grin on his face, to encourage her. His arms on his waist, to show that nothing was wrong. His eyes never left her until her figure disappeared down the horizon.

The arms slumped on the sides as soon as she was not to be seen. His back turned to where she had been. His eyes did not look back again.

He took the first step towards Neverland.

This time there were tears; _his_ tears. But the rain hid it all.

_Never again._ He told himself. _Never again._

His path, was forever a lonely one.

……..

AN:

First Thanks to all the reviewers (you guys are awesome!!! XD I luv you guyss!!!).

Two. I simply found a striking resemblance (they are not exactly the same) on their personalities… you know peter pan and Black star, Wendy and Tsubaki… and so I decided to write this!! Just to let you know, the true peter pan story isn't really sad, but it doesn't have a total, happy ending, to say at least. They don't end up together, that's what I mean….but you know that

Well… Hope you enjoyed it.

And so… for more heart aches, review!!!

PS Oh yeah.. I meant to say this last chapter but I forgot: If anyone has a request (pairing, fairy tale), or an idea (no idea), just tell me. ^ ^ I would be so glad to hear them out (or read them out?).


	4. Chapter 4: Mad as a Hatter

**Request from: **Hitsugirl

**Pairing: **Maka x Kid

**Story: **Alice in wonderland

**Story pairing: **Alice x Mad hatter

**Ramblings: **I'm proud to say that I have written this whole story with only my left hand! Haha.

You see, I carelessly jumped, slipped and crashed my right hand on the mirror.. the result was three stitches and a useless right hand for a week or so.

However, somehow I got inspired so I ended up writing all this! I hope you'll like this, hitsugirl!

Also thanks to everyone's requests and ideas!!! I cant wait to write them all!! If you have more, dont doubt to write them down~

**The little info area**: As many of you know, in the actual story of Alice in wonderland, Alice leaves the tea party. Also, I have used various references from the story. And for those who don't know, the mad hatter is supposed to have a certain obsession over hats, however for Kid's case, we all know his obsession. XD

**Mad as a hatter**

**By lafeedeslilas**

……………

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, dancing like a mischievous breeze.

But later did she made up her mind, that those were no _butterflies_, they were gentler, more fleeting and slightly more ticklish. They felt more like colorful soap bubbles; pop and rise.

_Fascination._

That was when she met him for the first time.

………….

Jet black hair, finer than a raven's feather. Golden eyes, almost glinting, yet mysteriously calm.

_Fascinating._

As she was captivated by them, he noticed her. He walked towards her in light steps, the black cape that matched his hair and which he often wore for missions, swayed together with her soul. The ominous hood, attached to the dark clothe, was taken off from his head by his pale fingers. Those pale fingers of a death god's.

"Tea?" he said, without greeting but not forgetting to include a sly smile. Oh he _knew_. He knew she could not say no.

She followed his steps. The clock struck it's hour, the sound echoed down the empty corridor.

Only he and she.

Tick-tock.

Tickety-tock.

_5 o' clock._

………..

"Let's change places."

His voice as soft, even more like alluring. It had a certain power to make the listener crave for more. Unconsciously, Maka tilted her head towards him, as if she were expecting for more of it's magic. There was a slight rattle as Kid positioned the cup on dish. She woke up from the honey dripping dream and submitted to his demand.

"Milk tea?" he asked holding the little porcelain pot.

"Yes, please"

His hand grazed hers as he reached for her cup. She flinched unwillingly. _Cold_, or even so more,_ freezing_. Like a _dead man_. The emerald eyes, which were reflected on the recently poured tea, quivered. He smiled knowingly.

"Is this alright? Or a little more?" The guest looked up to him, puzzlement crossing her innocent eyes.

"But my cup is as full as it can be…"

"Ah yes. But you see,_ mine_ is quite empty."

_How queer_. She thought to herself, since she figured it would be rude to say it aloud. No matter how odd the commentary had seemed, curiously enough, it had made _sense_. It felt as if he had cast a spell on her, and she didn't wish to break from it ever.

_Wonder._

The shinigami quietly sat next to her after he finished serving his own tea. He had taken off his cloak; it was resting peacefully on the chair. He straightened his equally coal-black suit as a dark scowl invaded his face. He looked like he was annoyed by the creases on his clothes.

"I am quite fond of _obsessions_, you know?" he ended up saying enigmatically, and gave his tea a sip.

The remark seemed to her to have no sort of meaning in it. But this also, magically, rang as sense to her ears.

"Is it so?" She merely said. _Death_, smiled upon her. Her mind went blank.

"Yes, everyone is mad here"

_Wondering…_

**…………**

"Do you wish to kill time?"

She jerked, she had still not gotten used to his voice.

"What do yo …." Her own voice trailed off into silence as she realized that he hadn't really been expecting an answer. He suddenly rose from his seat, and took place next to one of the gloomy windows that displayed the night. His back was on her.

"A Thousand years of madness. Can you do that?"

There was a troubling feeling attached to each word, but strangely, she felt her heart at ease.

_Soaring…_

A thousand years of madness with _him_?

Even _eternity _would not stir fear.

…………..

She had learnt that a human's insanity was frightening. But what about a _god's_?

_Loneliness._ To watch millions pass as one stands still. Torture._ ..Madness._

He returned to the table without hearing the answer to his previous question, but rather chose to ask again,

"More _tea_?"

As if warning her to choose the answer carefully , this time, his golden orbs seemed to have a meaningful light in them... They were truly beautiful; she felt them sweep off her feet from reality.

_Shimmering…_

"Yes, please" She whispered once again, enchanted by him. His confident smile surfaced again. She felt a shiver. She hoped, she had _said_ what she _meant._

"Let's kill time"

She drank the freshly served tea like poison, when it was an elixir of life.

A Thousand years of madness… or _more_.

The tea party would go on and on.

_Yes, 5 o' clock._

………..

**End**

……….

An: Reviews are love, Phantom readers are tears.

Thanks for reading~


	5. Chapter 5: Golden staircase

**Request from: ** Fantasy Fan Girl

**Pairing: **Maka x Soul

**Story**: Rapunzel

**Story pairing: **Rapunzel X Prince

**Ramblings:**Ok, Fantasy Fan Girl!! I hope you'll like this story, tell me after if you did. I took little parts of your idea, but made the rest a lil different so they kind of fit. Thanks a lot for the awesome request. And.. just dont kill me _And _enjoy!**  
**

**A lil' review of The real story (or at least one of it's versions)**:Rapunzel. Starts with mom trading her baby (Rapunzel) for some plant (supposedly named Rapunzel). Girl is trapped on a tower. Witch visits her by climbing her long, long hair. Prince hears the girl singing, spies on the witch and climbs Rapunzel's hair. The witch discovers it, cuts hair, and sends the girl to the desert (wow. Transportation magic. I wonder why couldnt she use that to get to the top of the tower (rolls eyes)). Prince climbs hair, the witch pushes him out the window, he falls on thorns and becomes blind. For a mysterious and not to mention, miraculous reason, prince finds her (yeah, he founds her while being blind o.O). And she cries on his eyes, they recover and the couple lived happ... you know the rest XD.

**Golden Staircase.**

**By lafeedeslilas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_What if Rapunzel was never a waiting princess…?_

…………..

"Where is Chrona?!"

Medusa halted at the sound of those delicious words and cracked a vicious, blissful smirk of triumph. The little girl's quivering voice was a rare delicacy. She licked her dry lips with her slithering tongue and spoke to taunt her,

"I have no intention of surrendering my child to you"

She walked off. The wicked witch had had escaped, but she had got her prey tangled in a bed of thorns.

"After I believed in her, all this way…It's just not right Soul.." she sobbed.

And for the boy, it had been the last chance to climb the golden stairs.

……….

"_Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair, so that I may climb the golden stair_"

His voice was like a small breeze on her ear. It was not meant for her to listen, it was simply muttered at the remembrance of the phrase as he held her hair.

Her head was resting on his lap, her hair sprawled beautifully on his knees and between his hands. They were on their castle, their home, and she was sleeping, or so he thought.

"Soul? Did you say something?"

His little princess rubbed her eyes wearily, waking up from her short nap.

"No" He saw Maka sit up and he felt her strands of hair slip gently from his hand. Carefully, he added, "Are you feeling better?"

Two days since they were used and tricked by that odious witch, two days since Maka had not shed a single tear more. Chrona was still missing, both body and soul. He saw how her face twisted itself in restraint and the old but ironically recent feeling of sadness surfaced on her features. He felt his own soul sink with her heart.

"No." She too, said honestly but weakly, "but I cant stay like this forever. I'm going to search her."

She tied up her hair with surprising determination and ran towards the door without sparing him a second glance. He sighed in regret. Stupid question; he shouldn't have asked that knowing what she would do. She had been doing the same thing since the incident with medusa had happened.

He held his hand towards his face.

Her hair was like sunshine, but she would never let it grow.

She would never ask him to rescue her.

There would never be a golden stair.

……………….

_What if Rapunzel cut her hair herself to trap the witch with her in the tower…?_

………………..

_She had found her._

"MEDUSA!!!"

Her scream pierced the night with madness.

She had found the enemy, or the enemy had let herself to be found. Either way, her blood was boiling with hatred.

"Soul!" She commanded almost instantly. He could only close his eyes and obey, there was nothing more he could do than that, nothing more for what he was useful.

"Give Chrona back!" She growled menacingly to the enemy.

The witch only sent a wicked smirk, satisfaction flowing on her dirty blood veins.

The ecstasy of having the ultimate hero down to her level. To make her feel the dirtiest of all feelings and watch her become just as ugly as she was. She could see the technician's soul practically becoming crimson blood.

"Come" Medusa invited provocatively. Before Soul could say anything, Maka was already sprinting.

_No._

_Please._

He could feel himself to verge of despair as she rose him on the sky to slay; he saw the burning eyes of his tech.

He saw how fire, the greediest of the spirits, slowly consumed her soul. He knew she would lose this fight.

Those were not her clear emerald, courageous eyes of his meister. They were eyes full of insanity and revenge.

_Please. Don't. Not like mine._

No matter he called her back, begged her to stop, his whimpers didn't reach her. Blond hair fluttered in the air like a butterfly as she threw herself, screaming above the head of the awaiting witch. Who waited just like a cat awaits for it's prey.

The moment the girl set foot on the ground, the battle was over.

…………………………..

_What if Rapunzel let the prince groveling on the bottom, she fighting alone….?_

…………………………..

Droplets of water and blood tainted the floor.

The witch sat on her knees, gripping the girl's stomach with a sword full of black blood, Ragnarock, the end of her world; Maka's eyes streamed with regretful tears. She dropped the weapon on the floor, and the clanging sound resounded down the battle hall. He rapidly returned to his human form only to helplessly listen the malicious woman whisper on his unconscious meister's ears,

"You are _mine_"

The witch threw the body on the floor as if throwing a ragged doll. The muffled sound of it, echoing on Soul's ears.

_Why?_

He ran to her desperately and held her head. Sunshine bathed in blood. He roared,

"MEDUSA!!!"

The owner of the name smiled again.

Another prey.

…………………..

_What if Rapunzel was the one who fell from the tower to become blind…?_

_What if… he couldn't save her…?_

…………………..

Soul sent the battle cry and rushed towards the hopeless future. Medusa calmly plunged the same weapon on the boy's heart.

"Ummm..? You weren't satisfied with last time you savored this blade…? Or… is it suicide?" Crimson eyes glared fiercely at the woman standing in victory before him. She placed her hand almost lovingly to on his cheek and smeared him with his own blood.

"I feel like giving you a little reward for your courage. I know… I'll recite you a little poem I read once! How was it…?Ah yes," She drew his face near hers, " 'You would fetch your dearest, but the beautiful bird sits no longer singing in the nest. The cat has got it, and will scratch out your eyes as well.

Yes, Rapunzel is lost to you. You will never see her again.' "

…………

_What if… he couldn't save her…?_

He felt his blood burn on his face. He was becoming cold. He gently closed his eye lids and the image of his beautiful technician smiling soothed his mind. He slowly slipped into the eternal dream, and felt a happiness he had not felt for a long time.

_If he couldn't save her… If he couldn't save her…_

He grunted and smirked for a last time. Seriously, he was so useless… he could only do one last thing for her.

_If he couldn't save her…_

_He would join her on the bed full of thorns._

…………..

END

AN: I didn't really planned to make it this depressing but it just kind of happened. I'm sorry.. did some one cry? Tell me you did.

I hope it made sense, though. If it didn't, don't tell me, I already know XD.

Reviews and_ reasonable_ criticism (emphasis on_ reasonable_) are welcomed!!! Thanks for bearing me up!


	6. Chapter 6: And so she slept

**Request from: **None. Just me.

**Pairing: **Spirit X Kami (supposedly Maka's mum's name)

**Story**: Sleeping beauty

**Story pairing: **S.B X Prince

**Notes: **A few days ago I wrote a comedy ("Marriage is a sentence" I command you to Read it! Or I'll eat you whole! (As if…)), so now I'm writing a tragedy. I just need some variety, that's all…

**The Story:** She was cursed since her birth to die, but a fairy late entered and did everything to the curse unbind. "She would not die, she would sleep," said the winged hope, "if a prince kisses her in her dreams and loves."

………………

"_**Whatever his soul is made of, his and mine are of the same…**_

_**- Wuthering Heights, Emily Bronte"**_

**And so she slept.**

**By lafeedeslilas**

"Please don't cry…"

At the sound of her sweet words, forcibly he tried to swallow his anger and his grief and force them to banish from his feelings. However, he did not succeed, and only ended up suffocating himself with inaudible sobs. His knees hurt from the pieces of glasses of the a vase that had held her favorite roses, which adorned dangerously, yet beautifully, the entire floor. The remaining of her battle… with _death_; She had smashed them out of desperation. He helplessly gasped for air.

The gentle female face kindled a smile at him, and reached up from the floor with her weak hands to his crimson hair.

"You are not supposed to cry… You promised me, that you wouldn't cry…."

It was _torture_. He almost let out a whimper expressing his inner pain, but _this_ weakness, he did managed to repress. He knew with his head that she wanted him to be strong. Strong; to bear the loneliness that befell on his soul, alone, without her forever. In spite of wholly knowing that, his heart did not _understand_. The heart only kept him cruelly alive. But she was right, he reflected with anguish as he tried not to break the floor out of pure madness. He had promised the day he had met her, that he would not cry the day she would leave him. And now, she was leaving him… And was he supposed to only _watch_? He wiped off his tears with his hands repeatedly to the point that his eyes became sore.

"Hmm… good boy…" she said adding to her features another gentle tug of lips and passing once more her pale hands over and over his hair again in a consoling manner. "Good boy…"

"You knew…" He muttered the words slowly and with hardship. He tried to not meet her eyes; he could not bear the sight of her. "You knew.. that this day.. would come…"

Her smile faded with his voice. Suddenly afraid, she retired her hand from his head.

"I..I knew."

_Inevitable fate_. He mused.

A witch's curse since birth.

His teeth began gritting with resentment, his hands gripped his clothes in search of a support or restrain which he did not found. He wished this instant to lash his anger at heaven with his cries and shouts for the story he was chosen to live, but he didn't, he knew it was useless. She only watched sorrowfully how he suffered through her glassy eyes; time slipped from her fingers like a broken sand clock.

"You _knew_…" his voice hissed with hatred, "Yet you still….you… did _this_ to..me…"

"I'm sorry…" were her only begging words, "I'm sorry…"

"I hate you."

The spiteful words cut her deeply. She felt as if the broken sand clock's shards of crystal were stabbing her heart as she tried to fix it back.

"I'm sorry…"

It hurt him, that she had still not shed a single tear. How could she not cry? He pondered painfully how could she be this strong. He knew it hurt more than hell itself. He_ wanted_ her to cry… It was _easier _to cry… But he knew she was doing this so _he_ would weep no more.

"No… I didn't mean that… you know I didn't mean that." He said out of regret and held her dying hands together to his. The warmth of life had taken all its traces along it, leaving nothing. "Don't go. I beg you. Don't go…"

She really felt like she was drowning on her own tears. However, she did not now posses any more strength now to summon them out.

"I wont… I'll just sleep for a while."

He squeezed her hands harder and brought them closer to him. He did so, with such a painful force, that it hurt his own limbs at doing so, but she did not feel any of it, her body was already going numb.

"Really…?" His voice quivered with every letter he uttered. He knew the truth. In spite of that, he willingly believed the lie in order to survive the moment.

"Yes…" Although he was trembling so much, the woman he loved so much, the woman who lay dying on this despiteful death bed, had not cracked her voice even once.

"Goodnight, Kami." He whispered. At the loving sound of her name, she fluttered her eyes close with peaceful countenance.

"Goodnight, Spirit." She replied back softly. He felt his world crumble.

And so she slept.

The silence was deafening: There was no merry, miraculous heartbeat of her part. This was no fairy tale.

The emptiness was spreading: The only being who occupied his soul, was gone, leaving her memory in a small child she had left behind for him. She was not coming back, but he did not yet believed it.

He blankly watched her sleep as the hours passed. The damaged briar rose petals which were scattered on the floor, together with her golden hair, glittered magically as the sun began to rise mercilessly.

He gave her a kiss.

She was supposed to wake up.

She didn't.

He gave her another kiss.

She didn't.

He kissed her lips numerous times like a butterfly kisses it's flower.

She didn't wake up.

Although he knew already that even if he prayed, heavens would not give her back to him, he held her on his bosom and roared.

Heavens only listened his cry.

……………..

………………

………………

………………

"Papa, where is mama?" Spirit halted. As a sad gleam quickly passed his eyes, the father merely smiled at his child, crouched to obtain the same eye level as her, and held her small hands together within his own hands.

"Maka," the child perked innocently at the sound of her name, her father only squeezed her small hands tighter, "Mama is sleeping... Mama is sleeping a long dream…"

……………….

**End**

……………….

**AN: How was it? I always loved this pair. For some reason.**

**I had heart aches all the time while writing this, but it had to be done. Hehe, Sorry guys.**

**Well, I hope you "enjoyed" the read in some way or another. XD**

**Review *sniff* please *sniff***


	7. Chapter 7: Leave me a kiss

**Request from:**Val B.

**Pairing: **Kim x Ox

**Story**: The frog and the princess

**Story pairing: **frog X princess

**Notes: **As always, I modified the original story. Actually, this time I changed bits of the first part and then totally changed the whole ending. Kinda. Anyways, this chap was inspired by chap 51 of the manga, or better said, the whole part Kim was brain washed and etc. You'll find parts that resembles, somehow. I hope, Val B, this to be ok with you. I'll warn you before hand. It does not end happy. But you guys, all know that. Ah yes, one more thing:

I. Am. Back!!!!

**Original ****Story:** Too lazy to write the whole thing: w ww. authorama. com. /grimms-fairy-tales-12. html

………….

**Leave me a kiss.**

**By lafeedeslilas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She would play often next to the shore. Holding tight on her bosom, a golden ball.

This golden ball, was not any toy. This toy was her _'self'_, her innocence and life, it held.

She would toss it on the air, as if setting it free, and her laughter would ring through the sky, merrily. And I… I… would watch her from afar.

She would smile brighter than the sunlight, she would skip higher than any cloud. Her hair, sweeter in color than any cherry flower in full bloom, would adorn her lovely face as petals adorn a butterfly.

_Because she was a princess._

I would lurk on the deep waters of the pond, I would watch her soar as I sunk. Cursed by heavens with this accursed form, I had been abandoned by hope in the abyss of despair. For I could not reach even if I extended my arms towards her; I knew she would not love me.

_Because I was a frog._

However, fate decided to be kind one day, and gave me a chance. The golden sphere that my fair maiden treasured much, fell upon the place I waited for a miracle to come. She ran up to the spring in tears and cried midst her sobbing,

'Alas! if I could only get my ball again, I would give all my fine clothes and jewels, and everything that I have in the world. For if I were to not get it back, I shall die.'

_Everything that she had in the world!_

My mind cried at the empty words. I needed not the whole world but wished only for her love. I went up through the clear waters of the spring and as she begged for anyone's help, I was much joyful to oblige her plea.

'If you request for the stars, I shall collect them in a basket and present them to you with a bow. If you wish for a home, I shall work until the last sun sets and become your place to be. So I want not your pearls, and jewels, and fine clothes; but if you will let me have, at least, a single kiss from your soft lips, I shall bring you for what you ask for.'

And she accepted, and though it was a lie, I believed with all heart.

I dived and brought back her innocence, that had taken the form of the golden ball. But as she picked it up, she was overjoyed, and forgot about me and our promise, my only bond. She ran and ran to her home, and I chased after her with all my breath and called after her,

'Stay, princess, and leave me a kiss as you said,' But she did not stop to hear a word.

The little princess… never turned back to leave me, at least, one of her smiles which I dearly loved.

I afterwards knocked on her door for countless of moons, but she did not respond. It was not until the day that I could live no more and I lay on my death bed, that she came to me and sobbed.

"Do not die, my little friend. Fight for your life as you fought for mine and do not leave me behind for you, are the only one I can love." It was the voice of my little princess, the one he had recovered her essence for.

A gentle shimmer engulfed me and my body became heavy as lead. Through my eyes and water, I saw my reflected self, blessed with a human body. And I believed it to be the miracle of love. Magic, that was given to me for loving her so long.

I weakly tried to lift myself to hold the one who was to be my bride. But the new form wore me out and dragged me down to earth, because I had been gifted with a bigger heart.

However, though I was transformed into this form, my loved one wept; Her tears reached my face.

I opened my mouth, I wanted to console her. I strived to tell her that I was glad, that I was happy with the single act of her, holding my hand. But words were lost; already banned from my conscience, and I could say nothing.

"I'm so sorry, for forgetting my oath." She whispered and left me with a single kiss.

I smiled.

The princess had never really come.

But I left the world, with this sweetest dream imprinted on my soul.

…….

**End.**

……**..**

**AN: How was it? = Review… nyu?*0.0* (sparkling puppy eyes?)**


End file.
